1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for the cargo bed of a pickup truck that provides the pickup truck with additional passenger seating and also with sheltered storage compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,928 relates to a folding polyfoam or inflatable seat for a pickup truck bed that can be easily removed from the bed for use elsewhere, e.g., on the beach. The bench portion of the folding seat rests directly on the truck bed and may, in one embodiment disclosed, be somewhat secured there by tabs that slip over eyelet bolts attached to the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,493 relates to a bed liner insert for a pickup truck having a passenger seat formed unitarily therewith. The bed liner conforms to the bed floor over its rearward portion and then extends upward to form the passenger seat adjacent the cab of the pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,828 discloses a pickup bed cap that is in the form of a box panel construction, with beams that extend the width of the bed being sandwiched between fiat panels to yield a construction that is capable of supporting several thousand pounds. Storage compartments are accessible through doors provided in the upper panel, and one embodiment is capable of being raised and fitted with canvas sidewalls to form a camper over the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,599 discloses a truck bed divider in the form of two arm members that extend outward from a centrally located connector and engage the sidewalls of the pickup truck bed via suction cups to restrain cargo loaded in the bed.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 271,757 discloses a design for a pickup truck bed cover.